Pokemon CHAOS
by Mimotakito
Summary: The Pokemon world in is CHAOS. A dark alternate timeline to the Pokemon series based on the main games, following a young trainer in Sinnoh who has grown up in darkness...


Hey guys! I'm in for my first ever fanfic! This is a Pokemon fanfic, and takes place in a darker timeline of the events of the main games in the future, where the protagonist has failed in every game to date, leaving the world in CHAOS...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters/events in it. Rated M for large amounts of Death and destruction in later chapters, as well as strong language and criminal activities in later chapters.

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of CHAOS

The young boy woke up from his deep slumber in the quiet region of Sinnoh. Today was his 14th birthday, and he couldn't be more excited. He has no clue what his Dad were getting him, but he knew it was something big based off of eavesdropping. He also had no clue his life would be changed forever today.

His name was Red, after the legendary fallen hero of Kanto, a land long since forgotten. The evil group Team Rocket. The group did all sorts of terrorist activities, such as stealing Pokemon, and even bombing Saffron City, a event known as the Saffron Bombings, which shaped security forever. Red was a young trainer whose path crossed with team rocket, and in his attempts to stop them, he died. However he brought down the teams leader, Giovanni, with them. This left the remainder of the team in chaos, and even led up to the creation of the monster, Mewtwo, who obliterated Kanto off the map. Johto, the nearby region, built a towering wall, dubbed "The Silver Wall." Anyone who has attempted to go to Kanto to locate survivors or establish communication has never returned.

Sinnoh was in a similar situation, when an evil group known as Team Galactic and their leader, Cyrus, in order to form a more perfect world, accidentally unleashed Giratina unto the region. Chaos and riots ensued for a year, known as "The Year Without Sunshine" due to constant dark skies from Giratina's wrath. This was the year our Red was born. It all ended when the one day war broke out, which was all of Giratina's forces against one unknown power, which brought light back to the gloomy region. The people oh Sinnoh clung to this power, calling it Arceus, and worshipped it as a god. Although we didn't share the same fate as Kanto, we fell into a slumber-like state. It's not chaotic, just quiet.

Red walked down the stairs into his lonely house in Blackrock City. His dad always talks about how he remembers when it was known as Sunyshore City, but then the year without sunshine came, and they renamed the city for a large black rock that rose out of the ground and struck through the Gym, killing the Leader and dear friend of my father, Volkner. The rock turned the beaches sand black, and depressed the normally cheerful people of the town. The rock has since been hollowed out and turned into a normal type gym. Red's mother died while giving birth, and everything was just taken away from his Dad. He's been depressed all Red's life, barely talking, and when he did, it was about the past. He seemed cheerful today though.

"Good morning, Red! Happy birthday! Don't bother with me, your present is outside!"

"Jeez, he is in a good mood for once," Red thought sarcastically. He kind of acquired his dullness from his dad. He was in a good mood less than his dad was. He constantly has a neutral expression, smiling about once a year. But who can blame him? All he's ever known was darkness. Other than that damned sun always blinding him.

He stepped outside, only to be greeted by his uncle, Walter. "Uncle Walt!" Red exclaimed. Walter was standing next to his partner, a Staraptor that was give to him by his friend in Kalos as a Starly, who apparently does a lot of hardcore breeding. "Hey, Red. Man, you're about as tall as me now," he laughs. "How's your old man doing?" "Good, I guess. Same as always," Red replies. "So what's my birthday present?" He asks. "Oh, nothing much, just going to give you a ride around Sinnoh on Star over here." Walter pats his partner's wing, getting a small chirp of appreciation in return.

"No way!"

You'd think after what he just told Red, his face would light up with excitement, but no, he retains his neutral facial expression, although it's a slightly uplifted neutral expression.

"Yeah, hop aboard!"

And they're off. Soaring over Sinnoh at insane speeds from Staraptor, going so high they can almost see Hoenn, the nearest region. But Red also spots something peculiar out of the corner of his eye. A huge, dark cloud way off in the distance. Kanto.

They begin to land in a small, secluded part of the region, unknown to Red. "Where the hell are we?" He asks. "Hey, watch the language. What the hell am I saying, you're practically a grown man, speak your mind. Anyways, this is Sandgem town, your dad and I's home town and also the location of the Pokemon Lab!"

"But I thought the Pokemon Lab was in Snowpoint," Red says. "Yeah, the new, 'Better' one is," Walter says, making air quotes with his fingers around the word "better." "This was the original, where professor Rowan worked, but it still runs. The one in Snowpoint has the original Starters, Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar, but this one has Pokemon too. I figured you'd like this one better, though, because it's where Lucas got his Starter."

Red is speechless. They walk into the small building, greeted by Professor Dogwood, and a mute Professor Rowan in a wheelchair. Age has gotten to him. Professor Dogwood speaks to them, "Hello, and welcome to our Lab. Here we mainly focus on Pokemon evolution-" He gets cut off by Walter. "Red knows all this, he's been studying Pokemon on his own since he was little. He just wants a starter. What do you guys have?"

"Ah, I understand. We generally hand out Eevees, but we have a special selection if Rowan thinks a trainer-to-be is worthy. Rowan?" The old professor stares down Red in his eyes, with the most serious look in his eyes on the planet, as if this decision determines the fate of the world. Hell, it might. Rowan just nods, not taking his eyes off Red, who's a little freaked out. Professor Dogwood seems surprised by this, and says, "Wow, this hasn't happened since... Well... Just come over here. Your choices are... Riolu, Togepi, and Munchlax!"

So that's it for chapter one! I will be continuing this as much as possible, and there will normally be a decision at the end. So, what starter should Red choose? Whichever starter gets voted for the most will be the starter for the entire series! I also plan on doing fanfics for Naruto, for anyone familiar to the series. Mainly lemon one-shots, so I also want to hear pairings that you might enjoy. Yuri is fine, I actually prefer it more than guy x girl pairings, but no yaoi. Not that I'm against it, I'm just not accustomed to writing it, but I may try it sometime. Anyways, please R&R, any constructive criticism is welcomed, this IS my first fanfic! Hope you all enjoy your day!


End file.
